rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoa Shuzen
Kokoa is the younger half-sister of Moka Akashiya. Like her sister, Kokoa is also a vampire, but her powers are not sealed. Bearing a similar appearance to Moka with her green eyes, except for her orange hair and her "uncool" vampire attitude. Despite being younger, Kokoa is stronger than 'sealed' Moka. To compensate for her size she has a Kivat named Kouvat that can transform into a variety of weapons and wields it with enough strength to make herself formidable. Kokoa despises Moka for sealing away her inner personality, whom she adores and loves. Before Moka left to study at the academy and prior to her receiving the rosario, the sisters often clashed with one another, although Kokoa could never defeat Moka in a duel. She constantly attacks Moka, in hopes of drawing out the "Inner Moka", but Wataru subdue her when he transforms into Kiva and had to take Kokoa over her knee and spanking her, making her run in anger and shame. Kokoa returned to challenge Moka to a duel, but when she attempted to strike Moka down Wataru intervened by transforming into Emperor Form and unsealing Moka-sama. Kiva punished Kokoa a second time, this time with a brutal kick. Rather than be chastised though, Kokoa adopted Kiva as a brother figure while holding disdain for Wataru much like she did for the Outer Moka. Afterwards, she was allowed to live with the others although Maya forced her to go to school during her time with them. Personality Kokoa can be energetic and kind if she gets to know someone. She worships Inner Moka and later Kiva, but hates the sweet Outer fake personality and Wataru when he changed back to his human form. Despite how many times she's told something, Kokoa never listens to her elders except for Maya. However, she has a mutual respect between herself and Yukari. Though a bit indifferent about Wataru, Kokoa grows to like him in the back of her mind and treat him a lot kinder after the Legendorga incident. Also noted, she is smug and snobby, thinking vampires are superior to all other monsters, humans, and Fangires, but actually fears the enemy secretly, despite not letting this fear be shown on chapter 34 when she met Bishop. Examples of this include her reasonable fear of Kahlua and not to mention her fear of Maya since she's the former Fangire Queen. But she can also be brave and determined (another word "relentless") as such when she was little and refused to give up on beating Moka and Wataru. She displays a strong inferiority complex towards her sisters due to their status' as geniuses and has strived to be recognised by them due to this. Powers & Abilities Kokoa is a vampire and thus has the heightened abilities such as strength, speed and stamina. Her choice of weapon is Kouvat, a transforming Kivat, which has the ability to change into any weapon of her choice. 'Transforming Kivat abilities:' *''Morning Star:'' After transforming her Familiar into its Iron Mace form, she swings it at a target. The true power of this technique hasn't been shown, but Kokoa claimed that, if Moka didn't take her seriously, she would die. This is the most common form that Kokoa used. *''Wing Mode: ''Kokoa can transform the Kivat into a large pair of wings for transport. *''Sword Mode: 'Kokoa can transform the Kivat into the average sword. Other Abilities *Yokai Sensor: '''Like every other vampire she can sense other people's yoki. *''Super Strength: 'Young moka made a remark about how Kokoa can handle heavy weights starting at a very young age with ease. Originally Kokoa's transforming Kivat was for Moka but the transforming bat weighed around 200 pounds. Only Kokoa could really carry it with ease and she was only eight years old at the time. *Durable:' Kokoa can take hits and kicks from Kiva and Moka and wave them off.'' Relationships Moka Akashiya (sister) Wataru Kurenai (brother in law) Kouvat (familiar) Maya Kurenai (mother in law) Issa Shuzen (father) Kalua Shuzen (sister) 'Kamen Rider Kivaara' Kamen Rider Kivaara is the new Kamen Rider that made her brief debut in chapter 43 when she joined the battle against the Legendorga slaves. She later transforms to help Kiva and his friends in order to defeat an army of revived Fangires. *'Equipment' Kokoa uses a similar transformation method to Kamen Rider Kiva to transform into Kamen Rider Kivaara. *'Kivaara Belt' The Kivaara Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Kivat belt used by Kiva. Unlike Kiva the belt does not materialize first and does not require Kivaara biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Also different is that Kivaara does not perch on her belt during the transformation. *'Kivaara Saber' A weapon used by Kivaara which she uses to great effects. Unlike Kiva she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, Sonic Stab. Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Kiva Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Kamen Rider